


A Wet Drive

by Genkai



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, One Shot, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genkai/pseuds/Genkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A car breaks down and a damsel is in distress. Enter Captain Slow, the knight in shining armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wet Drive

**Author's Note:**

> A random one shot I have submitted on tumblr and thought I would share here. James May doesn't belong to me, nor does Top Gear, much to my dismay. Enjoy my first attempt at some TG FF shanangins.

Title: A Wet Drive

Fandom: Top Gear

Pair: James May x Reader (female OC)

Rated: M 

Word count: 3945 ish

“God damnit, shit. Fucking hell.” A loud bang followed by a pillow of smoke jolted me from my slight tantrum. “I have no idea what the hell I’m doing or where I even am, shit.” I had been driving around the back country outside of London for what felt like hours. It had been so long that I didn’t even remember where I was going or why. My friend had lent me her tiny hot pink VW Beetle and to top things off, I had only gotten my drivers license a few months ago so my experience with cars was utter crap. On a silly whim, I decided to travel to London, as I felt I deserved it. So when I told my friend, she offered a place to stay and on top of that, free use of her car since she just biked around the city. A few days ago, it sounded like a dream but now it was a nightmare.

I was a writer in the States, I lived alone with my cat, Milo. I didn’t go out much but I thought, why not take a chance and go to Europe and do all those things I’ve always wanted to do. Now of course, I was wishing I was still a hermit back home, given my current predicament. I pulled off to the side of the dirt road and got out of the smoking car. “You’re not going to explode are you?” I muttered to the car which was probably older than I was. Once outside, I smelled the air, it was heavy and muggy. The dark hue of gray was another fine indicator that my luck was just about to run out entirely, rain was coming. I pulled out my phone and gave a sarcastic smirk. “Yep, no service and my car is useless. And it’s probably going to rain and top of that, I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

It was, according to my useless cell phone, about half past three. Panic was quick to set in as I shuffled over to the hood of the car and pulled it open. After a few attempts, it gave in and revealed to me its intricate looking engine. “I have no idea what I’m even looking at.” I grumbled and rubbed my eyes, trying to get the smoke and tears of distress out of them. Thankfully no one was around to see a typical American foreigner crying her eyes out on the side of a grassy road. To make things worse, I was parked next to a large hill so it was unlikely help would see me until they actually came down the road itself. Being a major fan of Doctor Who and Top Gear, I wondered if my hobbies would get me killed out in the middle of nowhere. “This is usually where women like me, probably younger, are kidnapped, raped and murdered. Well that order could be changed I suppose, depending on my kidnapper’s preference.”

Obviously, I wasn’t the best company for even myself.

I leaned against the car and looked left and then right. I couldn’t hear nor see anyone coming. “It has to get better, it can’t get any worse.” I said to myself, folding my arms over my chest, trying to think positive. My attire wasn’t suitable for overnight camping in a cramped car though. I had on black slacks and a red cotton long sleeve shirt. My long brown hair was tied into a bun and my sneakers had some holes in them. No one would be stopping for this supermodel.

I ended up checking my cell phone about twenty times only to see that thirty minutes had passed since my breakdown. I wound up pacing around the vehicle to keep warm but it could only be fun for a few laps before I wanted to kick the stupid car until it decided to work again. But I couldn’t, as this car wasn’t mine to punish. So I propped myself back against the car, which had lost its warmth long ago. Sure, I could get in the car and use the heater but I knew I should save the battery so for now, I would put up with the cold until someone came along, or until sunset, and hopefully someone would come along before the moon did.

My head hung low as I began to let my mind wander to my older brothers back home and my job, which wasn’t that bad. I guess breaking down in the middle of nowhere had one upside, it put things into perspective. Suddenly an engine caught my attention off in the distance and I snapped my head up. My brown eyes spotted a blue colored car bumbling down the dirt road. I was saved! Of course I wanted to downplay my distress, just in case this happened to by the local serial killer making his late-afternoon rounds. As the car came closer, it slowed down and I clenched my jaw, trying to decide between looking brave or confident. I couldn’t pull off both, not in this situation. The car pulled up behind me and parked. I started to get quite nervous, my paranoia in full swing.

“Are you alright?” Someone asked and got out.

“Um yeah, just...enjoying this view of the um…hill.” I swallowed nervously and gestured to it. I then caught sight of who was answering my distress signal. It was James May. James May, Captain Slow! I hoped my mouth wasn’t hanging open because it would just multiply my mortification tenfold.

“I suppose it is a lovely hill but your car seems to be disagreeing with you.” He pointed to the old VW. I wanted to kill myself, I knew how he felt about such a car.

“It’s not mine! I didn’t steal it but…um yeah, I guess I do have some car trouble.” I looked down at my feet. He moved around to the boot of his Fiat Panda and took out a small tool box which didn’t surprise me in the least. He was always prepared. I soon introduced myself and held out my hand nervously. “I’m sorry about this.”

“It’s quite alright. I do love fixing things, even if they’re…a Beatle. And I also love rescuing damsels in distress.” He flashed me a smile as he walked over to where my engine was. My insides turned to mush. “I’m James.” He then added as if it was a second thought to the actual mechanics he was already fiddling with.

“I know who you are. Oh, that sounds creepy. Sorry.” I walked over to where he was, just as a small raindrop hit my noise. Not only was I acting like an idiot, but my prediction of rain was coming true. And now James May, man of my dreams who came out of nowhere, was stuck fixing my problem. “I love Top Gear-and your other projects as well.” I couldn’t help myself. Mentally, I gave myself a smack in the face and looked down at his skilled hands as he twisted a bolt here, tinkered there. My heart was now working overtime as more raindrops fell from the morose sky up above.

James seemed so engrossed in his work that it took almost a full minute before he responded to what I was babbling about. “It’s always nice to meet a fan.” He said and stood up and stretched. “You should sit inside; it’s only going to get worse.” James gestured to the rain as he caught some in his hand. I pressed my lips together, not very keen on just hiding in my rubbish car and being more utterly useless. I asked if I could help in any way and he shook his head. With a disappointed nod, I walked back around to my car door and hopped inside. Thanks to the perky hood, I couldn’t even watch James work in my rear view mirror. My mind was already wandering to dirty thoughts.

Sure, I had fantasies about me and James but this was not how any of them started. This was awkward and terribly unromantic. If I didn’t do something and let this amazing man drive off without a thank you or something, I would never ever forgive myself. As the rain came down harder, I decided to be more proactive. I leaned back and rummaged through the backseat and ended up finding a hot pink plastic umbrella. My friend was definitely nuts about her pink. This encounter was humiliating enough but I knew I had to be polite and not let James get soaked any longer because I didn’t know how to mend a broken crappy car.

Getting out, I opened the umbrella and waddled over to him. “Here.” I smiled weakly and held it over him and whatever he was working on. He jerked his head up, surprised to see me back out in the bitter weather. “It’s rather lonely in there, I’ll be honest.” I admitted sheepishly as he offered a small flashlight so I could hold it while he could finish his patch job faster. It didn’t surprise me that James was quiet as he worked, I was just happy to watch those hands of his. My eyes traveled from his pale hands to his strong arms. He had on his famed pink and purple jumper. Then he had on long tattered faded blue wash jeans. He was beautiful.

So beautiful.

And so close too.

“I think that should do it.” James suddenly said, snapping me from my daze. He gestured for me to give it a try and I handed him the flashlight and hurried over to test the car. Leaning in the door, I gave the ignition a bit of a jerk and it came to a life. A cacophony of noise and vibrations greeted us and I hopped out of the cart after stopping it. He then packed up his tools and rested the box on the now closed bonnet. “Fantastic.” He smiled gently.

“Thank you so so much!” I grinned and put the umbrella away, tossing it in the passenger’s side. James didn’t have to stop and help me but he did, he was so polite to do so and it meant so much to me. “You saved me.” I said as he moved around to where I had just shut the door. James paused and ran a hand through his soaked hair. Oh my. “Can I offer you some money?” That sounded very weird and I cringed a little. “I mean, I want to repay you.” I tried to salvage my last few moments with the brilliant man, who I had probably convinced that I was retarded.

He held up a hand gently. “No, you don’t have to repay me.” He said warmly and then shifted his hand down to shake my hand in parting. I took it with a weight of sadness. Before I knew what I was doing, I ended up closing the mild gap between us. My lips pressed against his and lingered for a few seconds before I recoiled and pulled away, our hands still numbly connected.

“I’m sorry, that was really-“ I started to apologize with a growing blush but suddenly his lips pressed against mine. I was so startled that I stumbled and leaned against my car. Our hands dropped but soon snaked around one another’s wet bodies. I closed my eyes and moved my right hand to hold onto his wet hair while my left arm slipped around his back. Both of James’ arms hugged me around my hips as our lips collided in a sudden but not unwelcomed frenzy. Heat grew between us and I tore my lips from his and pressed them against his neck, my nose nuzzling his skin for warmth. “James.” I shivered and began to suck. The water tasted like him, sweet and oaky like whiskey. My tongue darted out to brush along the mark I just made. My mark on his perfect skin. It then hit me. I was pinned against a stupid car, in the middle of nowhere with James May in my arms.

This would be my new favorite fantasy.

His talented hands worked their way up my back, pushing our hips together. This was beginning to escalate and I began to fear the inevitable conclusion of this dream. His lips moved to my ear, his warm breath was all I could concentrate on now. My hips were now pushed off the car, ground into his own. There was a moan of my name as his tongue traced along my earlobe and my eyes fluttered open. No, this wasn’t a dream. I inhaled deeply and pulled our faces back together. This time, our kiss wasn’t clumsy nor one sided, instead it was hot, reflecting the inferno blazing inside us both. Wherever this was coming from, would be fantastic to visit.

Our lips fought to stay warm as our hands began to migrate, exploring every soaked inch of our bodies. The rain falling from the sky had no longer dampened our mood as small moans and pants began to fumble from our puckered lips. “Do you…would you like to?”

“Yes.” I interrupted James, who I assumed was offering to get out of the storm. He removed himself from me and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his own car with surprising quickness. I knew we couldn’t fit in my car that would be impossible. So his Fiat Panda would have to do. He opened the back and I got in and collapsed into the backseat. I didn’t even have time to kick off my shoes before I heard the door slam shut and James lowered himself on top of me. I reached back and pulled my hair down from its bun and James moved my left leg up over the back of the seat, while my right one dangled off the bottom, creating a perfect crevice for him to crawl into. After doing so, our bodies reconnected like magnets.

Neither of us seemed patient enough to bother with removing a lot of clothes which were an annoyance to remove at the moment, but we settled on removing our tops at least. James sat up and peeled my long sleeve shirt off and over my head. I glanced down at my plain black bra and helped him unhook it. I’d love to feel his skilled pianist hands work the clasp but waiting wasn’t a game I was fond of playing. While I fiddled with my bra of death, James pulled off his own shirt and tossed it somewhere. Locating our clothes wouldn’t be hard in this car. Once our torsos were both naked and ready for the other’s touch, he leaned back down on top of me. Our clammy skin brushed together, creating a rather interesting friction.

My hands ran up the sides of his soft body until they rested on his shoulders. The long haired man was contenting himself by placing soft yet searing kisses along my neck, throat and jaw line. My hands then trailed up to grasp onto his wet locks. His hair stuck to his face in the most chaotic of manners, it was a fascinating contrast from the man I saw on tv or the internet. James May, a man in control who liked things precise and deliberate. And yet, I had reduced him to a wet mess of moans and motions. Suddenly I didn’t feel cold at all. Warmth began to burn inside and I raked my fingers through his hair, letting the droplets of water flick and land wherever. The lips atop my skin were elegant and poised and nearing my own. My lips muttered his name once more and he responded with a deep kiss.

Our tongues took turns, as polite adults would, exploring the other’s mouth.

It was as if we were trying to seek warmth from any place we could search. His hands cupped my cold breasts and he gave them a healthy squeeze. Yes. The nipples were hard and reeling with sensitivity. His warm hands gently massaged them in slow circles. This made me let out a teasing whine of, “Oh…Captain Slow.” I grinned slightly. Part of me would happily admit to trying to rile him up a little because this wasn’t a time I wanted to let slip through my fingers. This chuckle from me got James’ attention as he bent down and replaced one of his fingertips with his lips. He sucked on one nipple and stroked his tongue along the tip while the other was pinched and twisted with a bit more pronunciation. My hips arched in anticipation. Soon he switched breasts and continued to ravish me in affections ranging from nips to kisses.

Those lips of his were perfect.

“Not cold anymore, are you?” James questioned as he trailed his fingers down my stomach, as he sat up and looked down at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. I shook my head with a smile and he gave a nod of approval. He then began to pull my slacks down far enough to access what was necessary for our next collision of sorts. I reached up to deal with his jeans but once again, he stopped me and shook his head, his hands lacing with my own momentarily. “Allow me.” James said dutifully and placed my hands above my head. When it seemed like I would keep them there, he told me I was a good girl. Then he resumed peeling my black panties down. After that, James undid his belt and zipper. 

My breathing became heavy and slow as I watched his hands shuffle his jeans down. There was a soft rattling against the glass behind me, at first I assumed it was rain or hail but soon I saw it was my nails against the window. I was trembling. I blushed and looked at James who had finally removed all fabric between us. My eyes pleaded with him, near begging him to continue. He took my hands away from the fogging window and kissed them. I smiled and curled them around his neck, the bruise I made still noticeable. Without any words needing to be spoken, he adjusted himself and leaned down, entering me in one fluid motion. I let out a tiny yelp, my jaw clenching tight.

He placed a series of soft sweet kisses on my lips to calm me. My eyes fluttered open as I adjusted to his size. It had been a while since I had sex with someone, I’ll admit. My body began to shake and I moved my arms around his waist, needing more solidarity. James placed one hand on my hips while the other cradled the back of my neck. The pace was slow and gentle; each stroke he made was heaven. A symphony of pleasure rattled my senses. Everything he did, everything he said, everything he touched, and it was all cascading through me like light a ray of light. My nails dug into his flesh slightly as he picked up the pace. James let out several loud and prolonged moans because of this. With the tempo being raised, I tried to match it, not wanting to be outdone by Captain Slow.

As the thrusts exchanged became more hard and fast, our lips found each other. His breath was hot, laced with desire. My teeth captured his lower lip and gave a small nip and tug. I then sucked on it, trying to savor the taste of the man on top of me. The heat we created was spreading and I knew our dance would end soon. I released his lower lip and cried out his name, mostly in pleasure but partly in longing. I wasn’t a fool; I knew this would be it. James wasn’t the sort of man to date a hitch hiker, nor was I someone you’d call a slut or easy lay. So the final few thrusts were bittersweet for me. Yes, they were indeed frantic and rough but I knew this moment, teetering on the edge of insanity, was about to end. My arms flailed out as I reached the peak of my pleasure. James came as well, another short ragged thrusts later.

Rather than our bodies be caked with icy water, they were now glistening with a thin lay of hot sweat. Our hands roamed the other’s body as we began to relax. I tried to sit up though James was still buried inside of me, not that I wanted him to leave. He fit so wonderfully inside of me. It was unfair. How was I supposed to scamper back home after having had sex with James May? How was I supposed to find a husband when the one I found, the one I wanted, was driving around in his Fiat Panda, millions of miles away? “James.” I tried to muster but I was too torn between feeling ecstatic and heartbroken. I licked my bruised lips and brought a finger to one of the many bruises I had left on James’ neck. He was fine. For a moment, he was mine. And I was his. My brain wanted so desperately to explain that this wasn’t a regular occurrence for me while my heart wanted to pour out a pathetic declaration of love.

I was forever doomed.

“I think it’s only proper I-“ James caught his breath and placed a hand on the side of my face. “that I take you to dinner.” He finished.

“What?”

“You like dinner don’t you?”

“Yes. I just…are you asking me out because we had sex or is there some other reason?” I asked. I almost really smacked myself in the face this time. Guys didn’t want to put up with weird stubborn girls such as myself. Not James. His time was precious.

James took a moment to respond. “I think it’s partly the sex, I’ll be honest. But I think it’s mostly due to other reasons which I would be more than happy to explain to you over a nice dinner someplace.” He said. Okay, now I was dreaming. I had hit my head somehow and was dreaming. I held my breath and waited to wake up. No? Wow.

“I-yes. I’d love to go out and have dinner with you, James.” I smiled slowly, the warmth inside my chest was glowing now. He pulled out of me and handed me my bra and shirt and averted his eyes like a bashful gentleman who hadn’t just fucked me into heaven. I smiled and got dressed, as did he. I got out to retrieve his tools, as well as my things from the Beatle. It was James’ idea that we take his car and I was happy to oblige. I got in the passenger’s side of his car and buckled up. James looked over at me and reached for my hand. We exchanged cheeky smiles before he started the car and drove off, leaving the crappy pink car behind.

The sky overhead remained gloomy as ever but I hadn’t cared at all, as I leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I always hoped my knight in shining armor would turn up in a tiny clown car.” I teased him.

“I can show you my real trusty steed sometime, m’lady.” He smirked.

“You better.”

“A man doesn’t break promises.” James assured me with a breathtaking smile. That was more than enough for me. I sat back and let out a great sigh, our fingers still entwined as if that’s where they had always meant to be.


End file.
